


An SVU Christmas Story

by Moon_Called



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Called/pseuds/Moon_Called
Summary: It's Christmas Day, gloom turns to warm cheer after a hard case is solved in cold weather as gifts are exchanged, and everybody has a date for the Mayor's Annual Christmas Ball.





	An SVU Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is My 2007 _**SVU Christmas Story**_ , originally posted at my **Draoi_Mistress** Live Journal. It was Wish # 1, requested by **Melonifiend**. In her wish she requested the following: A cast-ensemble story set in the Season 8, Episode 7 _SVU_ universe (I estimated that episode to be _Underbelly_ ) in which Elliot Stabler and Dani Beck are beginning to test the boundaries of their sexual attraction; in which the absence of Olivia is not a main focus; and in which Kathy and the kids also aren’t a main focus. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Credits and Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> All characters and images associated with _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ belong to Dick Wolf and NBC/Universal. The use of these characters is for fun, not profit. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. No harm is intended.

 

 

Dani ran down an alley parallel to the pursuit and hoped Munch had caught her signal before joining Elliot, Fin, and two uniforms in the chase. Her detour would only be advantageous if the perp turned the corner as he ran, but her gut told her he’d choose the smaller side street over Lexington Avenue. She reached the end of the alley on the Adams Street side and put her back against the brick wall of the last building on the left. She holstered her gun and brought out her baton as the unmistakable sound of the pursuit reached her. Timing was everything.  
  
When the sound of pounding footsteps and labored breathing grew louder and closer to her, she stepped out onto the sidewalk and whipped her baton against the perp’s right shin. He fell to the ground with a howl of pain, forcing Elliot to vault over him in order to avoid a collision. Fin, close on Elliot’s heels, stumbled over the prone form and had to windmill his arms to keep from falling on the icy sidewalk.  
  
“Fuck!” The prep screamed. “I need a doctor, man! My leg’s broken!”  
  
Elliot turned him over, patted him down, and cuffed him. “You’ll live,” he said.  
  
“Something flew out of his hand when he fell.” Dani walked over to a light blue Honda. “I think it landed under this car.”  
  
One of the uniforms went to his knees and looked under the car with a flashlight. “There’s something here.” He reached his arm underneath the back end of the car.  
  
“Wait, use this.” Fin handed him a folded evidence bag, then held out an open bag to receive the item retrieved from the street. It was a dark ski mask fitting the description of the one worn during several recent rapes around Hudson University. Fin sealed the bag and leaned over the prone form. “Looks like we got your punk ass, Leroy.”  
  
“I don’t know whatcha talking about, man! I need a doctor!"  
  
Fin turned and gave Dani a high-five. “Nice work, Bat Girl. But you could’ve given us a heads up or something.”  
  
“I signaled Munch, didn’t he tell you?”  
  
“That skinny bitch broke my leg!” The perp screamed from the sidewalk.  
  
“Yeah? Well, keep talking and she’ll break the other one.” Elliot hauled the man up from the ground and then looked around. “Where _is_ Munch?”  
  
“It feels nice to be wanted.” Dani and Elliot looked over at Fin. Munch’s muffled voice had come from him. Fin yanked a radio from his coat pocket.  
  
“Where the hell are you?”  
  
“I’m in the car. By the time I turned the corner on Lexington you guys were already at the light at Adams. I figured it would all be over by the time I got there.”  
  
“You could’ve followed Dani down the alley.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Rats were ice-skating on the sheets of ice back there. Do you know how long it takes a broken hip to mend?”  
  
“Just get your bony ass around here with the car.”  
  
“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”  
  
Two black and white units arrived on scene with sirens blaring. They put the perp in the first unit for transport back to the one-six and the two uniforms got in the second unit for a ride back to their patrol car. One of the uniforms rolled down the back window. “Merry Christmas, detectives!” He waved as the patrol car pulled away from the curb.  
  
The three detectives stared blankly at the ice and snow covered street for a moment until realization lit their eyes. It was after midnight. Today was Christmas. They’d been on this case and living out of the crib for eight days. Holiday decorations, tasty snacks, and Santa hats at the station had registered, but they really hadn’t paid it much attention. Music had been a constant reminder, until Elliot threw Munch’s radio against a wall during their third day on the case after a visit from his daughter, Kathleen. His divorce was in the final stages and his kids were starting to act out as the realization struck that their parents weren’t getting back together.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged as Munch pulled up in the car. Dani and Elliot piled into the back seat as Fin opened the passenger side door. Christmas music flowed softly around the dispatcher’s voice over the radio.  
  
Fin grimaced.  
  
Munch looked over at his partner. “Don’t I get any thanks for having the car all nice and warm for you?”  
  
Fin just grunted.  
  
“You’re a grumpy date, you know that?” Munch said, pulling out into the light traffic.  
  
“Tis the Season.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Elliot agreed from the back seat. He put a hand at the base of his skull and rolled his neck from side to side. The tension over the past week had been a bitch.  
  
“Here, let me,” Dani said. She turned and positioned him in a manner that allowed her access to his neck and shoulders. He unbuttoned his leather jacket, making space for her hands as she began to knead and massage his muscles with firm strokes. He groaned in relief as her deft fingers hit pockets of tension.  
  
Munch and Fin exchanged a glance.  
  
“So, Bat Girl … anybody seen that tattoo of yours lately?” Fin asked, glancing over at the tree as they passed Rockefeller Plaza.  
  
“That’s none of your damn business.”  
  
“Ooooh, getting defensive about the tattoo," John said with a grin. "I guess she told you, partner.”  
  
“And what’s with this ‘Bat Girl’ shit all of a sudden?”  
  
“Sorry, B.G.,” Fin responded with a smile, “but it’s a partner-sanctioned nick name. Nothing you can do about it.”  
  
Dani smacked the back of Elliot’s head with her hand.  
  
“Ow! Hey, it was either Bat Girl or Tattoo Chick.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “I made a call. Sue me.” He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his neck, then settled back against the seat with a sigh. “Thanks, that’s better.”  
  
Dani settled back in her seat by the door and bit her lip. Her fingers tingled from contact with Elliot’s skin. She crossed her legs as a sudden impulse griped her to turn and straddle his hips and kiss him as he’d kissed her last month in the parking lot next to his car. Work and life had prevented an encore; but they touched each other constantly, and it was driving her crazy.  
  
“You okay?” Elliot reached over and held her hand, biting his own lip as she wove her fingers in his and caressed the soft pads between his fingers.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine … just tired.”  
  
Munch and Fin exchanged another glance.  
  
“You know what I think?” Munch asked. “I think everybody in this car needs to get laid.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, Nature Boy,” Fin said. “Some of us are doing just fine.”  
  
Munch stopped at a red light and looked over his glasses at Fin. “Life-like blow-up dolls don’t count.”  
  
“Do you hear the doll complaining?”  
  
“No, but don’t you yearn for a live woman? Someone like say, Delores?”  
  
“Munch …”  
  
“Delores in Records?” Dani asked.  
  
“No, not that Delores,” Elliot said, his voice an octave deeper from the attention Dani was paying to his left hand. “This Delores is a Child Advocacy attorney. You know the one … she stopped by last week for a briefing on the Carter case … looks a lot like some singer my kid listens to.”  
  
“She looks like Beyonce.” Fin said, glaring at Munch. “And I’m not interested.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? For three months all I’ve heard is Delores this and Delores that.”  
  
“What’re you up to?” Fin asked suspiciously.  
  
“Why do I have to _be up_ to anything?” Munch replied a little too innocently. “Can’t I just be concerned about my partner? Can’t I just make a Christmas wish on your behalf?”  
  
“You’re Jewish.”  
  
Munch looked over at him. “Are you saying Santa won’t listen to me because I’m Jewish?”  
  
“Speaking of Santa,” Elliot said from the back seat, “who pulled the Captain’s name outta the bag?”  
  
“My partner had that dubious honor.”  
  
Dani laughed. “I’m sorry,” she said to Fin’s stony face, “but I can’t imagine what you’re going to get ‘Dad’ for Christmas.”  
  
“You know if he ever hears you call him that, he’ll ream your ass up one side of his office and down the other, don’t you? Elliot warned. “What’d you get him?”  
  
“A date to the Mayor’s Christmas Ball tonight with Judge Pendergrass.”  
  
John laughed. “Judge Doris “Ball Breaker” Pendergrass? Oh the Captain’s going to love that!”  
  
“Hey, don’t sweat it. The Captain and me had to appear in court last week for the Higgins case. We ran into Judge Pendergrass in the hallway afterwards, and I introduced them. To say there was magic in the air would be an understatement.”  
  
Elliot smiled and shook his head, trying to imagine a moon-struck Cragen. “How do you know Judge Pendergrass?”  
  
“She was part of the mentoring program in my high school. If it hadn’t been for her, I’d probably be sitting in a cell or lying in a pine box right now instead of basking in the warm glow of your company.”  
  
“John’s rubbing off on you,” Dani said.  
  
“Yeah, he sheds over everything and everybody.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
*********************  
  
Captain Don Cragen extracted a grape lollipop from the jar on his desk as another group of officers, this time from Robbery/Homicide, crowded in the doorway to his office and began singing Christmas carols in the best off-key tradition of the N.Y.P.D. Luckily, someone in the squad room yelled “Eggnog” and the choir faded away after only one chorus of _Deck the Halls_.  
  
He had just settled in his chair and pulled a folder on his desk in front of him when someone knocked at his open door. He looked up and motioned Fin inside. After watching the detective’s nervous body language for a minute or two, he closed the folder and gave the man his full attention. He pulled the lollipop from his mouth.  
  
“What, no caroling?” He asked.  
  
“Nah,” Fin put his hands in his pants pockets. “I pulled your name out of the bag, Captain. And … well … here’s your Christmas gift.” He handed Cragen a folded piece of paper. “I hope you like it.”  
  
Don Cragen opened the paper and looked at it, and then looked up at his detective with puzzled eyes. “This is an address.”  
  
“Yeah.” Fin started backing towards the door. “Judge Pendergrass is expecting you at seven o'clock.”  
  
Cragen moved across his office and pushed the door closed before Fin had a chance to escape. “Expecting me for what?"  
  
“She’s expecting you as her escort for the Mayor’s Ball tonight. Merry Christmas.”  
  
Cragen got in his face. “Are you telling me that you pimped me out to Judge Doris Pendergrass for the night?”  
  
Fin shrugged. "Hey, I just arranged for two tickets to the Christmas Ball. What you and the lady do _after_ that is your own damn business.”  
  
“How dare you stick your nose in my personal life! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t suspend your ass and write this up in your jacket.”  
  
“Excuse me, but was I or was I not standing in the courthouse hallway with you last week? Did I or did I not witness sparks between you and Judge Pendergrass?”  
  
Cragen looked down at the slip of paper in his hand. “I don’t know her …”  
  
“Well I do. She was my mentor when I was in high school and we’ve kept in contact over the years. She’s a nice lady. You can be a pain in the ass, _sir_ , but you’re okay, too. She’s all alone now with her husband gone and the kids off doing their own thing. And you ... well … it’s Christmas. What could it hurt to spend a couple of hours with the lady? Just, think about it. If you really don’t want to do it, I’ll call and cancel the whole thing.”  
  
“Detective, you pull a stunt like this again and _Dad’s_ gonna hang your ass out to dry. Are we clear on that?”  
  
“Yeah, Captain.”  
  
“Good. Now get your ass out of here. I have to arrange to have my tux picked up from the cleaners.”  
  
***********************  
  
John looked up from his desk as Fin walked out of the Captain’s office and headed his way. “So, how’d it go?”  
  
“He was pretty pissed, but I think he’s going to do it.” He sat down and propped his feet up on his desk. “So what time am I supposed to pick Delores up for the Ball? Or am I meeting her there?”  
  
“I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about.” Fin just stared at him. “Okay, okay … seven-thirty.”  
  
“Thanks, John. How’d you manage to hook me up?”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t have managed it at all without Elliot’s help. He served in the Marines with her brother. We took her to lunch yesterday and arranged the whole thing.”  
  
Fin looked over at Elliot, who was standing behind Dani, massaging her shoulders. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope and a small brightly wrapped box and handed them to Munch. “Here. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“What? You call me John and hand me gifts ... are you feeling all right?”  
  
“Just open the fucking presents and shut up.”  
  
Munch opened the envelope first. “A one-year subscription to _The New Yorker_ magazine! Thanks, partner! Why is it bookmarked at Sheila Feingold’s book review?”  
  
“Because Sheila Feingold is Dani’s gift to you. She’s Dani’s next-door neighbor and your date tonight for the Ball. ”  
  
“Are you serious? I love this woman! She writes the best reviews in the city!” He looked over at Dani just and she got up from her chair and looked over her shoulder at Elliot as he followed her to the Exit door.  
  
Munch and Fin exchanged glances.  
  
Munch cleared his throat. “So, what’s in the box?” He ripped off the paper and stared at a box of condoms.  
  
“Don’t use ‘em all in one night, stud.” Fin said with a laugh.  
  
**********************  
  
Elliot bit his lip to keep from making any noise, but it was near impossible with Dani’s hand inside his pants working wondrous magic on his cock. He was so damn close. He pulled her in again for another deep kiss and moaned in her mouth. He swallowed her moan as his fingers worked a little magic of their own on her breasts and nipples. Suddenly his knees sagged as he exploded in her hand.  
  
As his harsh breathing slowed the sounds around them, and the fact that Dani had just given him a hand-job in the dark under the basement stairwell, not twenty-feet from the Property entrance, hit him. He pushed away from the wall with more than a little anxiety.  
  
“I can’t believe we just did that.”  
  
Dani laughed, her voice husky. “Well, so much for afterglow.” She pulled a small pack of wet-wipes out of her jeans pocket and handed him a couple. “Here, I came prepared.”  
  
He wiped himself off and zipped his pants. “What do you mean, you came prepared?” He followed her up the stairs. “You mean you knew this was going to happen?”  
  
“And you didn’t?”  
  
“Well, no, not at work!”  
  
They argued about it all the way back to _SVU_ on the fifth floor. When they opened the Exit door, they found Munch and Fin standing there, each holding a tall Christmas gift bag.  
  
“So, I guess they didn’t have the Reynolds file in records, huh?” Fin asked a bit louder than usual.  
  
Dani blushed and a slow flush crept up Elliot neck. “No,” Elliot said, running a hand back along his head and around to his chin. “Somebody already checked it out.”  
  
“Too bad,” Munch said, looking over his glasses. “We’re about to head out to get spruced up for the Ball tonight, but we didn’t want to leave without giving you guys your Christmas gifts. Oh, and here, I almost forgot.”

He handed a ticket to Dani and a ticket to Elliot.

“My intrepid partner has reserved a table for eight for us tonight at the Christmas Ball.” Munch gave Dani a gift bag and hugged her. “Thanks for my gift,” he whispered.  
  
Fin handed Elliot a gift bag and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for hooking me up, man.” Then he pulled Munch away.  
  
Dani and Elliot looked at each other, then they each pulled a bottle of Moet & Chandon _White Star_ champagne from their bag with a note attached that read “Share this with someone you love. Merry Christmas!! Munch and Fin.”  
  
  
**The End**


End file.
